


Remus Wrocks: Potions Yesterday

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Docking, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape watches Remus closely. Always has. Written for LMoM 2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remus Wrocks: Potions Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This world and its characters do not belong to me in any way. I in no way profit from this.
> 
> Challenge: Lusty Month of May 2009
> 
> Author’s Notes: This is a special year for me—my fifth attempt at LMOM! So I decided this time around to celebrate by choosing some of my favorite WRock songs and writing fics inspired by some of their lyrics.

You messed up in potions yesterday  
But everyone still thinks you’re really great  
Except Snape  
~’Potions Yesterday’ by Draco and the Malfoys

Ever since Remus could remember, Severus Snape had watched him carefully. Remus paranoia was at an all time high since he had begun at Hogwarts; there were so many people around who could discover his secret. So Remus made an effort to avoid the suspicious Slytherin boy as much as possible. 

This was not difficult to do on most days and in most classes. The Gryffindors and Syltherins did not see each other that often and usually Remus could position himself as far away from Snape as possible in flying lessons or at mealtimes in the Great Hall. In Potions class, however, Remus stuck out conspicuously. 

It did not take Remus long to realize Potions was not going to be his best subject. His first few attempts at simple potions turned out even worse than Peter Pettigrew’s. Peter was the Gryffindor who usually earned the lowest marks on assignments across the board, especially when it came to wandwork. Remus tried to follow the steps for a potion exactly and ended up skipping something so crucial that it turned the potion into complete and utter rubbish before the end, and Remus would have no idea how to fix it. If Remus slowed down and paid attention to the directions slowly and exactly, he had no hope of finishing before Professor Slughorn called for them to turn in sample vials for evaluation. No matter what Remus did, he couldn’t get his potions to turn out just right. Not even remotely right.

The worst experience in Potions occurred in Remus’ fifth year. They were working on stunning potions, which would essentially stun anyone in his or her path and keep them frozen for up to an hour. Remus could see how useful it would be and, accordingly, poured all of his concentration into fixing a batch that would earn him better than a zero. 

Remus was on track for a decent result when he reached over for the canister containing extra ingredients Slughorn had provided each pairing with, since the potion required some unusual elements. Very stupidly, Remus stuck his hand into the canister to extract some stalks of aconitum, before realizing that aconitum was one of more than a dozen names for wolfsbane. 

Yelping involuntarily, Remus retracted his hand at once, but the damage had been done by then. Remus’ hand and arm just past the wrist were burning with searing, steaming pain. They were red and inflamed, with unattractive, unmissable bumps and boils covering the skin. His hand hurt so badly that Remus could barely stand it. He had two options: he could allow the pain to overpower him until he passed out and the bumps signifying his adverse reaction migrated to the rest of his body… or he could stop the spread before it got any worse. Naturally, Remus immediately selected the latter option. 

Cradling his hurt arm against his body, Remus rushed across the classroom. He darted around Slughorn’s desk without asking for permission and stuck his arm right into the cauldron of water kept there in case of emergencies or in case non-magical, distilled well water was called for in a spell. With the bumpy parts completely submerged under the cool water, the stinging pain subsided slightly. Remus stuck his other hand in to scrub the irritant off the infected part, and was shocked at the sensation. His skin did not feel like his skin any more. It was bumpy, raw, exposed. This could be seriously damaged. Tears had sprung into his eyes at the intensity of the pain, but now they were angry tears. Why hadn’t he been more careful? And why hadn’t the professor warned him that they would be using the one ingredient could kill him? This all could have been avoided so easily. And Remus felt so stupid for not recognizing the ingredient himself, but this really wasn’t his subject.

Remus pulled his wand out with his left hand and effortlessly summoned over a small aloe plant that was sitting on a shelf on the far wall. The plant nearly smacked two students in the head, but Remus was lucky in that it avoided both narrowly. Remus squeezed some liquid from the plant and pulled his arm out just enough to smear some on. He whimpered as the pain flared back up for an instant or two before it was soothed away. It wasn’t until the irritation began to recede that Remus realized the classroom was quiet. 

His cheeks burning almost as red as his hand had been, Remus lifted his head and turned. Everybody in the classroom had stopped in their potion-making to watch him. Expressions on their faces ranged from concern to curiosity, except in the case of Severus Snape. Snape was looking at Remus wide-eyed and unblinkingly, recognition alight in his dark eyes. Remus ducked his head shyly and mumbled something completely incoherent he hoped would work as both an apology and an explanation.

Then Sirius was there at the front of the class, with a hand on Remus’ back. And James was suddenly on Remus’ other side, standing between the class and the cauldron where Remus’ hand was still. Peter was on their heels, holding Remus’ bag, supplies, and books for him. 

“We’re taking Remus to the Hospital Wing,” Sirius stated, rubbing his hand up and down Remus’ back in a blatant, bold movement that Remus found both embarrassing and comforting. 

“It’s a bad burn and still needs tending to,” James stated, agreeing. He stepped to the side to let Slughorn look but keep the rest of the class from seeing. All the professors knew of Remus’ condition already, of course, but why Slughorn had knowingly assigned them a potion with wolfsbane as an ingredient as beyond them.

“I’ve got his things. I’ll carry them over,” Peter declared, thoughtful and always glad of an excuse to get out of a class period. 

Slughorn narrowed his eyes at the four Marauders. “It doesn’t take you all to go—”

“Oh, yes it does, Professor,” James said, staring Slughorn down. “We’ll need to be there to explain that this was a mistake. We wouldn’t want it to look like you were neglectful in supervising our potion-making.”

Slughorn glared for a moment longer and then gave in for his own sake. 

Peter handed James a spare cloth. James wrapped it around Remus’ hand and forearm before anyone could see that it wasn’t a burn. And Sirius slid an arm around Remus and guided him out of the classroom. 

Remus knew he shouldn’t look back, but he couldn’t help casting a glance back in Snape’s direction as he headed out. Snape still wore that expression of recognition, but now there was something more there… something more like triumph. It sent a violent shiver right through Remus’ body, despite the warmth of his friends’ bodies against him. 

Sirius whispered words of comfort. James swore angrily at the problems Slughorn’s inattention had caused. Peter quickened his pace to keep up.

*

That look returned to haunt Remus on an almost daily basis once he came to work as Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts. Snape would sit haughtily at the staff table, secure with the knowledge of what Remus was… and what he thought Remus was. While he had promised to Dumbledore to keep Remus’ identity a secret, he seemed convinced that, if he had figured it out as a student, something would happen to tip off the current students. 

Remus was careful, therefore, not to make any mistakes. There were a few close calls, such as his Boggart demonstration, but those were unavoidable and he did not make a big deal of them. Keeping things casual was the best way to detract attention. And if anyone did figure it out, he or she did not come to him about it. Nor did he receive word from Dumbledore that students were concerned about his condition. So he was confident the fact that he was a werewolf was still being kept secret. 

However, Snape was still under the impression that there was more going on with Remus. Each time Snape brought the wolfsbane potion that very well might have killed Remus should Remus try to brew it himself, he studied Remus’ office quite closely. 

“I’m not hiding Sirius Black under my desk,” Remus said between gulps of the nasty concoction in the goblet Snape had given him. “You’re welcome to check.” Remus waved his hand invitingly at his desk and stepped back. There wasn’t much room in which to step because the office was so full. 

“I suppose you’d like that, wouldn’t you, Lupin?” Snape spat out his name as if it were an insult. The way Remus’ friends had always said Snape’s name, Remus figured it was only fitting. 

But there had been a reason he had tried not to antagonize Snape the way James and Sirius always had. “If you suspect me of working alongside an escapee from Azkaban who is responsible for the murder of my closest friends, I am afraid you will be disappointed.”

“Of course you’d leave no evidence. You’re too clever.” 

Remus gritted his teeth, looking quite like the wolf he would soon become. “I’m not working with Sirius. If he were here right now, I would curse him. And I would kill him,” Remus confessed.

Pleasure flickered behind Snape’s eyes. “On that, then, we are in complete agreement.” Snape nodded at the goblet. “You had better finish it up straightaway.” 

Remus hesitated, looking at Snape. There was fear there. Fear and hatred. Remus kept his gaze locked on Snape and tipped the cup back, swallowing the rest of the potion. After swallowing, he lowered the goblet. 

Snape reached for it, wrapping his hand around the lower part of the stem and the base, where Remus’ hand was not. But Remus did not let go of the cup. Snape’s brow furrowed and eyes narrowed. Remus’ other hand came up and closed strongly around Snape’s. “What is this?” The man hissed coldly. 

Remus whispered, “Severus, what will it take for you to trust me?”

Snape whispered back, “More than you’re willing to give.”

Remus blinked and stared. Then he answered, “Take what you’d like, then.” 

Snape’s hand tightened its grip on the goblet. Then he pulled free. He tossed the goblet aside. “I’ll take that invitation. I’ll take you.” Severus gripped Remus by the shoulders. Then he quite ungracefully forced himself on the man before him. His cock was already achingly hard as he grinded it against Remus’ thigh. Through layers and layers of clothing, Remus could still feel the heat and strength. It worried him. Greatly. From what he knew and what he suspected about Severus Snape, the man was capable of just about anything.

Snape’s hand dove under Remus’ robes and then unbuttoned the buttons at Remus’ crotch. His hand slid into Remus’ pants and took hold of the man’s cock. At the touch, Snape rubbed himself harder against Remus’ thigh. But toughing Remus was not enough. Not nearly enough. Snape wanted to see, so he did away with Remus’ clothes, one article at a time. Remus felt self-conscious as he was being undressed. It was one thing to have his clothes removed, and quite enough for Severus to be inspecting Remus’ body as closely as he always inspected other aspects of Remus. “It’s not much,” Remus said softly. 

“It’s perfect.” 

“A simple, ‘it’s not hideous’ would have sufficed.” Remus shook his head. “It’s about as far away from perfect as you can get.” Scars crisscrossed his body. Some were simple scratches, but most were scratches in sets, reminding a viewer of the claws Remus sported once a month. And some were bite marks, matching Remus’ set of teeth. 

“I don’t say things I don’t mean,” Snape replied. “It’s just what I want.” 

Remus didn’t understand then. In fact, it took quite some time for Remus to recognize that Snape wanted someone just as scarred and damaged as Snape was, himself. 

But this time, all Remus thought was that Snape’s hold on his cock wasn’t half bad. In fact… it was pretty damn good. The man’s fingers were long, and his technique of squeezing and releasing was so much more different from what Remus did to himself when masturbating. And when Snape’s fingers played with the head of Remus’ cock, teasing back the foreskin and tickling the tip, Remus’ cock leapt to be paid such attention. 

And that made Snape’s cock twitch and push hard into Remus’ leg. Remus thought about suggesting Snape take his pants off, but Snape was already fumbling with his black robes and his zip. Snape pulled himself free and took himself in hand.

Remus watched admiringly as Snape rubbed both cocks in unison. Then Snape stepped to the side and brought the two cocks together. He rubbed them against each other and rubbed his hands around both of them. Then he pulled back and touched the end of his cock to Remus’. He pulled Remus’ foreskin up, covering what it would cover. 

Then Snape looked up. Shyly, his eyes begged for permission, as if Remus were in a position to refuse. This was Snape’s choice and Snape’s doing. If this was what Snape wanted, this was what they would do. But Remus gave him an agreeing smile to grant permission.

And that made Snape’s hands fly across their docked cocks. Remus’ cock tingled and leaked excitedly at this situation he had not anticipated enjoying quite so much. The movement made him sway forward and backward slightly, bringing Snape with him. Those gorgeous hands—curled and soft—kept stroking, pulling, rubbing, fisting. The sensation was irresistibly good, and Remus closed his eyes to enjoy it.

He felt the pace quickening, and Remus wasn’t sure he could control himself. His body hummed and sang out with desire. He felt like coming and there was no stopping it. 

“Open your eyes,” said Snape. “Look at me.”

Snape loved the eye contact. It made him gasp and speed up almost impossibly. And then, suddenly, Snape was coming. His seed spilled onto the head of Remus’ cock. It dripped out from around their connection and onto the floor, where it was quickly accompanied by Remus’. It was quick but satisfyingly thorough. 

Afterwards, they stood like that for a moment before Snape allowed them to break apart. Remus grinned at Snape. “I… look forward to your visit with my potion tomorrow,” Remus said. “If it’s anything like tonight’s visit, that is.”

Snape smiled back at him. “That would be a satisfactory arrangement.”

Remus raised his eyebrows. He had never known Snape to be so agreeable. If he had known all it took was a fabulous orgasm to make Severus Snape act like a normal man, Remus would have tried it much earlier. “What about after the full moon?”

“I expect you’ll be tired out after your transformation,” Snape said. “From what I’ve read about werewolves, that’s the case.”

Remus nodded, wondering what sources he’d read, because none of the ones Remus had ever read had ever gotten it just right.

“But after that, I suppose I could find room for this in my social calendar.”

Too excited after the good shag and too fond of this new Snape to want it to change, Remus did not call attention to the joke that statement contained. “Wonderful,” Remus said instead. “Just wonderful.” 

And thus it began. Sometimes it was full of suspicion and hatred. Sometimes they thought of other people. But most of the time, it was just Snape and Remus working out their urges and their issues through one amazing orgasm after another. After another. After another…

*

However, everything changed on the night of the full moon. Remus checked the map and saw on it five figures who were together who should not have been. He watched as the little dot called Sirius Black carried the dots labeled Ronald Weasley and Peter Pettigrew into the tunnel beneath the Whomping Willow. And he took off at a run as he saw the Hermione Granger and Harry Potter dots take off after the others. He wound up at the shack, where the truth was revealed. Snape found them all. And no one seemed to want to listen to the truth or to reason without a little persuading. Perhaps a lot of persuading. And just when they had it all sorted, Remus finally remembered that he had not taken his potion. And that was the last thing he remembered until waking up at dawnbreak the next morning, naked and alone in the Forbidden Forest. 

That morning at the staff table during breakfast, Severus Snape stared fixedly at Remus until Remus looked in his direction. Their eyes met and locked, their plates of scrambled eggs and sausages sat forgotten, neglected, and growing cold. Then the tip of Snape’s tongue stuck out and wet the corner of his mouth and top lip. His tongue paused briefly, there on display, then went back in. 

Remus felt a jolt of excitement race through him. And for a moment, a brief and glorious moment, Remus thought for certain everything would be all right. Snape would see past everything that had happened in the Shack—both times—and take Remus back. They would share their beds and their bodies and everything would be wonderful again. 

But then Snape rose to his feet. He looked calculatingly at Remus as he walked out from behind the staff table. He did not walk suggestively, as he would if he wanted Remus to be aroused. He did not walk out of the door leadingly, as if wanting Remus to follow. Instead, he walked straight to the Slytherin House table. He closed his eyes, breaking contact with Remus at last. Then Snape bent over and spoke to his students. 

Remus could not hear the words. Remus could not even read Snape’s lips. Yet he knew precisely what Snape must be saying, because everyone within earshot turned their heads or turned in their seats and looked at Remus with horrified expressions. Then the students turned and started passing the news along the table in both directions. 

Remus’ heart sank and he felt a sickness grow intensely in the pit of his stomach. He knew this was the end. The end of his job at Hogwarts. The end of this part of his life… and the end of whatever he had had with Severus Snape.

And that’s okay. It’s really great.  
‘Cause I hate you  
And now—  
So does everyone else.  
~’Potions Yesterday’ by Draco and the Malfoys  



End file.
